


Remember Me My Friend

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Gen, Hate, Live, Love, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A modern Les Miserables story about friendship and love mostly centered around Joly and Grantaire.Joly is as ever confused, Grantaire is unhappy, Courfeyrac is a troublemaker, Enjolras is dating someone he calls Patria, and Combeferre is as confused as Joly.And, Jehan is just a sweetheart.





	1. The Long Way Down

It was dawn and the face Florent Joly turned on a drowsy Julian Combeferre at the adjoining desk was a worried look that said what his tired lips couldn't " 'Ferre, they locked up long ago, we are locked in the University library with the dust!" He adjusted his glasses nervously.   
Combeferre, it seemed, read his companions mind "Joly." He reached over and took Joly's limp hand "I think we'll get through this, we won't die of a little dust." Joly on the other hand, started explaining everything that could possibly happen, medical maladies and sickness, dust mites, what he referred to as the snuffles, which was just allergies, etc. and he started shaking.   
Combeferre cradled Joly in his arms "Oh, Jolllly, you are shaking like a leaf." 

Joly smiled sweetly "It would be better if you sang to me?" Combeferre sighed and relaxed into the uncomfortable chair "Joly." Florent reminded him of his seven year old son. 

"Please 'Ferre? Please?" Combeferre sighed "Very well." And he began to sing 

"I've been fucking around while you've been saving the world I've been out of my mind I've been dreaming things and scheming things I've been smoking the poison You've been slinging your anecdotes I've been fucking around while you were saving the world From nothing  
The end, the end Things will never go away In the end, the end Things will never go  
So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down  
Burning night in my eyes, blinding me from the truth If there's a shadow in me The dark is a tidal force inside of you Taking shots at communion Getting drunk on your antidote I'll save you a seat next to me down below  
The end, the end Everyone will go awayIn the end, the end Everything will go  
So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down  
Oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh Oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh  
On the long way down On the long way down, down, downSo take it in, don't hold your breathThe bottom's all I foundWe can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down  
So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down." 

The storm outside raged on with the lightning crackling through the overcast sky and sending Joly into a hyperventilating mess of shivering and whimpering fear.   
Combeferre stripped off his sweater and slipped it over Joly's head, covering his dear head as the thunder and lightning exploded across the sky.   
Joly looked out from under the sweater, which had caused chaos to his already messy and slightly wet hair.   
Joly laughed through a yawn "Sounds a bit like Grantaire singing to Enjolras eh? Don't it 'Ferre?" Combeferre laughed with him, Joly's laugh was always infectious, like sunshine, it was said by some that Etienne Courfeyrac was as bright and warm like the sun, well, Combeferre thought, he has nothing on Florent Joly's warmth.   
" 'Ferre?" Joly yawned again and smiled sleepily from Combeferre's lap "Yes Joly?"   
"Thank you."

A slightly singing Emeric Grantaire leaned against the bar of the Cafe Musain and poured out the rest of the wine into his glass as he sang loudly to the annoyance of one Sebastian Enjolras. 

"You don't need to ask me if I'll be your friend  
I am  
I am  
You don't need to ask me if I'm sure my friend  
I am!" 

"Grantaire?" 

"I am your friend  
You must remember me  
I'm the one who saw through the world's disguise  
Took away its cloak and I made it hide  
From me  
Remember me?" 

"Grantaire? Grantaire? 'Taire!?" 

"Wha-t?" Enjolras leaned intensely into his face "Stop singing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes the first chapter.


	2. Patria and a Thoroughly Confused Joly or Bahorel and the Silk Shirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire meets Patria and isn't happy about it.  
> Bahorel helps Joly with laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes the second chapter.

"You are a ingrate, Enjolras."

Sebastian Enjolras frowned as they stood shoulder to shoulder awaiting the arrival of the other Amis.  
"To be quite honest Grantaire, frankly I don't give a damn." Enjolras fidgeted and leaned against the bar, waiting anywhere with Grantaire was always interesting to say the least.  
"Enjolras you ingrate, who is she? Or is it Patria again? Our dearest fatherland." Grantaire forced a smile as Enjolras took Grantaire's beer and drank deeply before answering in a, why should I tell you anything, tone "Grantaire, keep out of this." He warned.  
Grantaire squinted at him "So, you're in love with a country? How can that even happen?"

That is when Florent Joly entered with a look of sweet confusion crossing his face, he noticed Enjolras and Grantaire at the bar and joined them, slamming his med bag and himself into the seat next to Grantaire "Hey Enji, 'Taire."

Joly squinted at Enjolras and Grantaire "Who's in love with a country?" Enjolras banged his bottle on the bar top and groaned "It's none of anyone's business, especially not yours Grantaire, but, if you must know, it's a woman," Joly frowned "What's a woman?" "Patria." 

Joly shook his head "No, Patria means the fatherland, not a woman, Enjolras I thought you knew that? Matria is the motherland." Joly checked Enjolras's forehead for a fever. 

Enjolras slapped his hand away gently and grumbled "Her name is Patricia, I call her Patria, though, as a nickname, Patria is the woman I am dating." Grantaire sprayed wine over Joly as he choked at Enjolras's words.

Etienne Courfeyrac and a thoroughly bubbly and excited over something, Jehan Prouvaire entered and stopped before the others, taking in the scene before them, Joly splattered in wine and spit, spluttering in indignation, Sebastian Enjolras looking happy for once, an actual smile on his face, Grantaire looking dumbstruck. 

Etienne Courfeyrac spoke first "Wassup Amis?" He turned to Jehan "Is it Amis's or Amis when it's plural?" Jehan shrugged and sat on Grantaire's lap, perched there like a little ruffled bird. 

Joly summed it up in this sentence "The same, Grantaire is drunk and disregards germs and Enjolras is in love with a country." He wiped his shirt with a napkin and groaned as the wine set into the fabric " 'Taire! This is by far my favorite shirt!" Grantaire sipped from his bottle "Sorry?" He shot at Joly as he watched Enjolras's handsome face moodily. 

Joly placed a kiss on Grantaire's head "I'll forgive you." Grantaire smiled "You're a Saint." 

Joly laughed as he tapped the end of his nose and winked "I try."

Courfeyrac picked a seat beside Joly and leaned on the bar "So, Grantaire's drunk and dirty and Enjolras loves a country? So, nothing has changed."

Joly groaned "Grantaire! My shirt! It's silk! Boussuet got it for me!" 

Know one had noticed Adrian Bahorel stretched over two of the chairs at a table beside the bar until he spoke "I can get wine in and out of a silk shirt," he sat up and slung his numb legs to the ground "Come here?" Joly slipped from his to tall barstool and went over to Bahorel.

"You really don't have to do this." Florent Joly said as he stripped off his wine stained shirt and handed it to Bahorel who snapped his fingers for Joly to hurry up and give him the god damned shirt. 

Joly blushed softly as he stood without a shirt and shivered in the cold wind in the basement of Adrian Bahorel's flat. 

Bahorel motioned for Joly's pants "Strip, you've got wine on them too."

Joly's blush got deeper and redder and he spluttered weakly. 

"Bahorel!?" He didn't argue after that though,and stripped off his to tight jeans. 

Bahorel eyed Joly before laughing "Jolllly, don't look so mortified!" He noted how skinny Joly was and his laughter died in his throat, he could see Joly's ribs "Fuck! Do you actually eat anything Joly!?" Joly nodded "Yes, Bahorel I eat, not as much as you do, but, then again -" Bahorel slapped his friend on the back and laughed "Come and have lunch with me? Come upstairs to my flat and have lunch with me?"

Joly didn't argue and started to follow Bahorel upstairs after Bahorel rinsed out Joly's shirt and pants and inspected them with a small smile of envy, Boussuet always bought Joly the nicest clothes. 

He stopped on the stairs. 

"Ahh," he smiled and held the wet shirt to Joly's chest "Cornflower blue, makes your eyes really stand out, your eyes are beautiful by the way Jolllly, your best feature." Joly blushed and mewed in surprise, he was always selfconcious about comments like that from the other Amis. 

"Joly don't blush like that and don't furrow your brow, that look will stick and ruin your beautiful face, man." Bahorel held out his hand "Come on?" Joly took his hand. 

"Bahorel," Bahorel's eyes narrowed and he turned to find his landlord on the landing with a disapproving scowl on his face "Hello, mr. Javert, how are you today?" Javert motioned to Joly, who was in his underwear and only that. 

"What is this?" Bahorel shrugged "What's it look like?" Then he understood Javert's idea of what "This," was. 

He blushed softly "My friend, he -" "I won't have it in my building-" Bahorel smirked "No nothing's happening like that Monsieur Javert, we are only friends, he spilled wine over his silk shirt and I promised to help him get it out." 

God, he should have gotten Joly something else to wear! Javert was Bahorel's landlord, number one homophobe, chief of police, and a complete and utter -

Javert gave them one last disapproving glance and walked away, Bahorel heard the door close downstairs and pulled Joly roughly up three more flights and towards his apartment cursing Javert with every word he knew and could make up. 

Joly scowled "I'm pretty sure that's not a word." Bahorel stuck his key into the door and as he turned it he slammed his shoulder into the door. 

It opened and he shepherded a shivering Joly into his dirty apartment. 

He coughed and stuck his hands deep into his pockets "Urm, sorry bout the mess."

Joly took out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his med bag and washed his hands with it "S'okay." He turned and smiled at Bahorel "Can we light a fire? I'm freezing, Bahorel." After lighting a fire in the overflowing grate, Bahorel put the shirt and pants in his tub and soaked them in cold water until the fabric started to bleed. 

"Joly?" He walked out into his main room and looked about frantically. 

Joly had just cleaned his apartment and was now wearing some of Bahorel's cast off old ratty clothing! 

"Jolllly! Where is the dirt!? The dust!? Did you just go into my dresser!?" He looked at the now shining coffee table and gasped "My coffee rings!?" Joly blushed as he looked at his handiwork "I couldn't help myself, Bahorel, I'm sorry," Bahorel looked at his surroundings "I liked the dust! I liked how it was!" Joly sat down on the chaise "I think the mice in your pantry would agree with you." Bahorel was about to yell at Joly for ruining his home, when he heard the word mice, he stopped and opened his mouth in disbelief "Mice?" Joly pointed at the floor a foot away from Bahorel and as Bahorel looked he screamed, it wasn't common knowledge to anyone that Bahorel, a fighter for sport and always bragging about how brave he was, was deathly afraid of mice. 

He jumped up on a chair and screamed at Joly to do the same, but, Joly just got up and walked towards the unaware mouse with his head cocked to one side. 

As Bahorel watched in terror, Joly simply scooped the squeaking mouse into his cupped hands and opened the window. 

He set the mouse on the window ceil and after chucking it a crumb of bread, he closed the window and turned to Bahorel, still perched on the chair "What? I can't bring myself to kill things, Bahorel don't look at me like that, it's just a mouse, geez, man, you need a cat, they are great mousers."

Emeric Grantaire was not happy, not when Enjolras kept prattling on about his Patria, with that dumb look in his eyes and that cheeky smile playing over his handsome lips. No, Emeric Grantaire was not happy. 

A pretty dark haired woman with fair skin entered and leaned over the bar to kiss her boyfriend, which just happened to be Enjolras. 

When finally she pulled away, she was met with a whistle from Courfeyrac, a smile from Jehan, and a scowl from Grantaire.

She didn't realise though, and held out her hand gently "Hi, I'm Patria, and you are?"

A very unhappy Emeric Grantaire looked back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Grantaire tease Enjolras. It's really fun, Enjolras is clueless, and Joly is annoyed with both.


	3. The Day Courfeyrac Met Cosette and Jehan Makes Poetic Advances with Pablo Neruda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire isn't happy, Enjolras is anything but unhappy, Joly is happily confused, Courfeyrac won't say he's in love, Jehan spouts off Pablo Neruda poetry, Bahorel comes to grips with his fear of mice, with Joly's help, Combeferre is still confused, Feuilly invites himself to lunch with Joly and Bahorel, and Patria turns out to be a woman and not a country! Who knew? Oh, and, Joly takes Bahorel to find a cat.

"I won't say I'm in love." Etienne Courfeyrac sipped his wine through a straw and tried to hide the blush that crept unwanted onto his face "Okay, maybe." Jehan Prouvaire twisted in his seat "Who is she? Or, he?" Courfeyrac sighed and rubbed a hand through his messy curls "Her names Cosette Fauchavelant and she is Marius's girlfriend." 

"Jolllly, I don't want a cat, really," An irate Florent Joly turned and scowled questioningly at his friend "Do you want the mice?" Bahorel crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced "I don't like cats that much." Joly straightened up and started for the rooms door "Fine, keep the mice, I'm sure they'll be relieved about that, probably start sleeping on your pillow at night, curling under the blankets with you, nibbling your ears -" he smiled "If that's what you want," Bahorel groaned "Alright! Alright man, I'll adopt a cat, just calm the fu-ck down, which one would you pick?" Joly preferred a wild eyed tortoise shell with black and orange fur, he also liked a small tabby kitten which attached himself to his leg. To be honest, he liked all the cats and couldn't choose just one. 

He squinted at the cages lining the walls "To be honest Bahorel, I couldn't decide, I'd adopt them all if it was me and I had a palace like Versailles to keep them safe in." Bahorel pointed at a fluffy whitish grey cat with a torn ear "What about that one?" Joly smiled "Oh! You mean Combmyfur?" Bahorel started laughing uncontrollably "Combmyfur!? As in Julian Combeferre!?" Joly nodded and blushed "And that one," he pointed at the small sleek tabby "That is Purrvaire."

Bahorel saw Joly's shoulders shake and he looked into his friends face "Did Fantine die? Your cat?" Joly nodded "Yesterday. Just came home and she was just lying there, on my pillow, just -" the tears burst onto his face and Bahorel rubbed his shoulder gently as Joly leaned into the other mans side "Hey," Bahorel got an idea, Musichetta and Boussuet had been talking about moving Joly out of the apartment for weeks now "I bet 'Chetta and Boussuet are going to move in together, they probably will want their privacy, maybe you could be my roommate?" Joly smiled softly "and?" Bahorel looked down at Purrvaire and Combmyfur, and smiled "So, which one do you want?" Joly gasped "You're getting me a cat!?" "You did say they were good mousers." Joly picked up Purrvaire and kissed him "But, then what about Combmyfur and Meowilly and Meowhorel? And." He blushed angrily "Yes Bahorel I named them, I always do, Boussuet has to drag me out every time cause I waste hours here just naming all the cats and -" he blushed and Combmyfur started rubbing against his legs and purring. 

Bahorel felt something patting his leg and looked down to see a ragged little kitten with a bad paw and stripey reddish brown fur "That's Meowilly." Joly said as he noted where Bahorel was looking "As in Francois Feuilly?" Bahorel chuckled and picked Meowilly up in his arms "Okay, okay, we can take Purrvaire, Combmyfur, and Meowilly, but -" Joly scowled "But, what about Meowhorel and Purrfeyrac!?" Bahorel squinted at him "Purrfeyrac? Who the hell is - Ow! You little shi- oh." A small, but, ferocious, brown cat with fluffy fur, was crawling up his leg, Bahorel picked him up by the scruff and looked at him as he sighed "And let me guess, you are Purrfeyrac?" Joly smiled "Exactly. What about Purrfeyrac and Meowhorel?" Bahorel was regretting asking Joly to be his roommate "Okay, this is the final contestants that made the list, urm, Meowhorel, Combmyfur, Purrfeyrac, Purrvaire, and Meowilly." Joly burst out laughing and hugged Bahorel.

"I can't believe you got me to adopt five cats," Joly blushed and pointed towards the wild eyed tortoise shell cat "Six if we get him." Bahorel moaned "Grrrrrrrr, what did you name that one Jolllly!?" Joly blushed softly "Meowtaire."

"Just read her some Pablo Neruda, she'll love it Courf." Courfeyrac scowled "Seriously Jehan? Poetry?" He took a sip of wine and sighed "Spare me your Sylvia Plath." Grantaire laughed "Yes please?" Jehan stood up and began to recite from heart the poetry that moved him.

Six cat adoptions later, they were back at Bahorel's now clean apartment and laying on the floor in the centre of the room with feather toys and six happily purring cats. 

Bahorel groaned audibly, until he turned and saw a sleeping Florent Joly beside him with Combmyfur, Meowilly, Purrvaire, and Purrfeyrac all curled upon him. 

Joly had a sweet smile curling over his lips as he slept. 

Bahorel watched Joly and the cats sleep and smiled up at the ceiling as Meowtaire and a purring Meowhorel crawled onto his chest and curled together over his heart. 

The door banged open and Francois Feuilly entered with a large paper bag in his arms "Hey Bahorel!? I brought lunch! You're welcome! Wha-!" He had almost stepped on Joly.

"What is this!? A cat circus!?" 

Bahorel covered Feuilly's mouth quickly "Shut up man, I want Joly to sleep, look at him, doesn't he look precious?" Feuilly looked sideways at Bahorel and smiled "Yep, precious, you sound like gollum with the ring of power dude." 

Etienne Courfeyrac was staring in awe at Jehan Prouvaire "She'll love that, man, thanks, so Pablo Neruda?" Jehan smiled "Yep, the ladies love it." 

Francois Feuilly was sprawled out in between a half awake Adrian Bahorel and a sleeping Florent Joly. 

He played with Meowtaire's tail and the cat purred happily as he tried to attack his own tail. 

Feuilly stifled a giggle and Bahorel gave him a teasing glare before he burst out laughing too. 

Feuilly smacked him playfully "Shut up man, you'll wake Jolllly." "Bahorel? Feuilly?" Joly murmured beside them. 

Bahorel ruffled Feuilly's hair "Oh, now you've done it, I wanted him to sleep, he'll be up all night bouncing off walls, you remember New Years last year?" Feuilly giggled "That was only because Grantaire gave Joly too much alcohol and Joly got drunk." Bahorel smiled "We found him with a fish tank on his head Fee, remember?" Joly rolled over and Meowhorel gave a cry of surprise and indignation as his perch moved under him. 

Feuilly stretched and pulled Joly closer "So what's with the cats?" Joly smiled lazily "When did you get here?" Feuilly smiled "But, Joly, I've always been here." He kissed Joly's forehead "Three hours ago, what's with the cats?" Joly smiled and gave a stifled yawn "This is Meowilly, like you, Meowhorel for Bahorel, Meowtaire is Grantaire, hence the splayed legs and drunken swagger, that small kitten is Purrvaire, that is Combmyfur, and that one climbing the drapes is Purrfeyrac. They are the Les Kittens."

Emeric Grantaire was not happy, he had his head laying against a cold bar top and was lazily moving his bottle about to watch the ripples it made as he moved it about, wishing the ripples were a pond he could dive into and never come out of. 

"Apollo? Apollo?" Enjolras was ignoring him. 

Too busy kissing Patria to notice that Grantaire was in trouble. 

Sinking fast into a pool of misery and - his phone beeped and he saw a text message from Bahorel on the screen. 

Bahorel: Ehh, 'Taire, we need you now! It's Joly!

Grantaire stood up too quickly and texted a brief reply before running out of the bar with Jehan and Courfeyrac shouting after him. 

"It's Joly!" He yelled back.


	4. Grantaire Meets Meowtaire and Other Stories to Be Told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire meets Meowtaire and the other Les Kittens and Joly becomes very sad.  
> Boussuet has horrible luck, Enjolras and Patria have a falling out, Courfeyrac takes Jehan's advice. and Combeferre reenters the story.

"Grantaire, this is Meowtaire." 

Emeric Grantaire stopped dead in the doorway as the large tortoise shell cat inspected his shoes. 

"I think he wants to eat me." Bahorel smiled softly "Highly unlikely, come meet the others." 

Grantaire raised his eyebrows "Others?" Bahorel nodded "I just got suckered into adopting not one, but, six, six I tell you, cats... that one is Purrvaire, that's Combmyfur, Meowilly, Meowhorel, Purrfeyrac is climbing the drapes again, and you've already met Meowtaire, I wasn't going to get him actually, was going to leave him at the shelter, but, I just couldn't," Grantaire looked at the cat "Pushed his way into your heart huh?" Bahorel smiled "No, not the cat, no, Joly did, I was going to leave him at the shelter and just get the others, but, the look on Joly's face when I said no, when I said I was leaving Meowtaire, Joly looked like I'd shot him, anyway, the silly cat was the first one Joly pointed out when I asked him which one I should get." Grantaire shook Purrfeyrac off his pants "So naturally you had to adopt five more?" Bahorel laughed "Exactly... if you saw Joly's face, you would have to Grantaire." 

Florent Joly, Grantaire noted was nowhere to be seen "Where's Jolllly?" Feuilly looked at the cat he was holding and sighed "In the restroom, but, he's not so jolly right now Grantaire, something changed suddenly, it was like a switch went off or something, one minute laughter, the next, tears." 

"Meowtaire! Meowtaire! Come here!" Joly called and Meowtaire instantly perked up and ran to him as he exited the restroom and knelt before the cat. 

He started scratching behind Meowtaire's ears and talking to him. 

Joly looked up at Grantaire and smiled sadly "I see you met Meowtaire? Purrfeyrac! Stop! No, I want to pet Meowtaire right now, stop hogging the attention you silly cat." Purrfeyrac rubbed against his hand and made Joly giggle, but, the giggling turned into tears and crying. 

Grantaire didn't know what he was doing, he just knelt down and enveloped the boy in his arms. 

"Joly what is wrong?" Joly shook his head against Grantaire's shirt "You can't help me 'Taire, I'm dying and what I am dying of has no cure but time, I'm dying of a broken heart 'Taire." 

Grantaire understood quite well what Joly was feeling. 

"Me too Jolllly, me too." Joly looked up at him with teary eyes "Really?" He nodded softly "Yep, been like that since I met that certain person who will remain nameless throughout this conversation." "Enjolras." Joly muttered. 

Grantaire looked into the other mans face and blanched "Wha?" Joly grimaced "I know you love Enjolras and he is an idiot to be so unkind to you Grantaire." 

Grantaire flopped down beside Joly and let his shoulders sag "Thanks kid." Joly looked at him "Don't call me kid." "Okay. So, who stomped on your heart?" Joly smiled sadly "Oh, I'll be fine," Grantaire scowled "Joly?" " 'Taire?" "Joly?" "Meowtaire! Oh, you're hungry." Grantaire pushed Joly's chin up and looked into the boys face "Joly? You are not getting away from this question, now spill." Joly sighed "Azelma Thenardier broke up with me two days ago, urm, and Etienne Courfeyrac, - well, anyway, broken heart, but, I'll be fine, I've dealt with this before, but, 'Taire, oh, he has been so -" "Joly - don't try to pass the baton, what were you saying about Etienne Courfeyrac?" Joly blushed softly "He's a tease."

"Hey pretty lady." Cosette Fauchavalent scowled at Etienne Courfeyrac as he leaned over the bar "You think that'll work?" Courfeyrac smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her "It just might." He bit his lip, maybe, Jehan was right, maybe just this once. The poetry was a good idea, the poet he picked, urm, not so much. 

"And thou art dead, as young and fair  
As aught of mortal birth;  
And form so soft, and charms so rare,  
Too soon return'd to Earth!  
Though Earth receiv'd them in her bed,  
And o'er the spot the crowd may tread  
In carelessness or mirth,  
There is an eye which could not brook  
A moment on that grave to look. 

I will not ask where thou liest low,  
Nor gaze upon the spot;  
There flowers or weeds at will may grow,  
So I behold them not:  
It is enough for me to prove  
That what I lov'd, and long must love,  
Like common earth can rot;  
To me there needs no stone to tell,  
'T is Nothing that I lov'd so well. 

Yet did I love thee to the last  
As fervently as thou,  
Who didst not change through all the past,  
And canst not alter now.  
The love where Death has set his seal,  
Nor age can chill, nor rival steal,  
Nor falsehood disavow:  
And, what were worse, thou canst not see  
Or wrong, or change, or fault in me. 

The better days of life were ours;  
The worst can be but mine:  
The sun that cheers, the storm that lowers,  
Shall never more be thine.  
The silence of that dreamless sleep  
I envy now too much to weep;  
Nor need I to repine  
That all those charms have pass'd away,  
I might have watch'd through long decay. 

The flower in ripen'd bloom unmatch'd  
Must fall the earliest prey;  
Though by no hand untimely snatch'd,  
The leaves must drop away:  
And yet it were a greater grief  
To watch it withering, leaf by leaf,  
Than see it pluck'd to-day;  
Since earthly eye but ill can bear  
To trace the change to foul from fair. 

I know not if I could have borne  
To see thy beauties fade;  
The night that follow'd such a morn  
Had worn a deeper shade:  
Thy day without a cloud hath pass'd,  
And thou wert lovely to the last,  
Extinguish'd, not decay'd;  
As stars that shoot along the sky  
Shine brightest as they fall from high. 

As once I wept, if I could weep,  
My tears might well be shed,  
To think I was not near to keep  
One vigil o'er thy bed;  
To gaze, how fondly! on thy face,  
To fold thee in a faint embrace,  
Uphold thy drooping head;  
And show that love, however vain,  
Nor thou nor I can feel again. 

Yet how much less it were to gain,  
Though thou hast left me free,  
The loveliest things that still remain,  
Than thus remember thee!  
The all of thine that cannot die  
Through dark and dread Eternity  
Returns again to me,  
And more thy buried love endears  
Than aught except its living years." 

Cosette scowled "Nice try Monsieur, but, Byron, is not the answer. Good day." And so with a heavy heart he watched Marius arrive and walk Cosette away, both eagerly whispering "I love you more," "Well, I love you the most." 

"We all know Courfeyrac is a tease, what's that got to do with you Jolllly? And also, only idiots fall for Courfeyrac's charm." Joly blushed, what had Bahorel just said? Only idiots fall for Courfeyrac's charm "Exactly, Bahorel, I was an idiot who fell for it." 

Grantaire scowled "What?" Joly turned to Grantaire and grimaced "Courfeyrac turned his charm on me at the Christmas party last year and we've been secretly seeing each other since then." "Excuse me?" Joly leaned against Grantaire and wiped his nose with his sleeve "Yep, we've been kinda dating I guess, I mean it was nice, and now, Azelma Thenardier only calls me back when she wants something, Musichetta and Boussuet have other things, and Courfeyrac is trying to flirt with Marius's girlfriend, so, my love life is gone and Combeferre and I can only meet up some- are you texting 'Ferre!?."

Bahorel nodded and leaned over to wrap his arm around Joly's shoulder, Feuilly was already hugging the younger man. 

Grantaire scowled "Did he hurt you?" The question was directed at Joly "No Grantaire, just hurt my heart, he was very sweet, he'd buy me tissue boxes when I'd run out and would buy medical textbooks for me just because he knew I liked them, and, he'd hold me when I thought I was going to die, though, it was just the flu- he was sweet and I was happy and then Cosette just waltzed into everyone's lives and Patria into yours Grantaire, now don't try to lie to me, you can't lie to someone in the same boat, so, how are you Grantaire?" Grantaire shrugged "Sad." Julian Combeferre opened the door and was instantly attacked by Meowtaire, Meowhorel, and Purrfeyrac.

"What the-!" Joly ran to his aid and snatched up the three cats, Purrfeyrac battling to get away and batting at his arms. 

Combeferre looked from Bahorel to Joly and back "Someday Bahorel you are going to have to explain why you have three cats -" he noticed Combmyfur and blinked "Four cats." Bahorel stood up and smiled "Six actually." He gave a nod towards Joly who had went around the room collecting the cats "This is Combmyfur, Meowhorel, Purrvaire," indeed Purrvaire was purring "Meowilly, Meowtaire, and Purrfeyrac." He scratched between Purrfeyrac's ears and he meowed contentedly as he crawled onto Joly's shoulders and wrapped himself around Joly's neck like a very fluffy scarf. 

Combeferre stared at Bahorel blankly "Six cats?" Bahorel opened the bag of food Feuilly had brought and sighed "That's what it sounds like." Joly looked at Combeferre "You didn't need to come you know, I'll be fine, I can drown my sorrows in cats and strong alcohol I know Bahorel keeps in the cabinet labeled medicinal." Francois Feuilly was having a hard time, Joly was in pain and he hated it, felt uncontrollably useless.

Suddenly Feuilly had an idea, hoping it was just the thing to cheer Joly up "Jolllly, I need a cat for my house." Joly's face brightened "Oh! Feuilly you excellent person! You good man!" And they set off back to the shelter with Bahorel complaining about not getting food.

"So, Joly, which one do you think I should get?" Feuilly looked towards a covered in cats Florent Joly and smiled at the three other men "See, I knew this would cheer him up." Joly handed Feuilly a blondish ginger cat with intense yellow eyes and smiled softly "Feuilly, of course you can change his name, but, I gave him the name Enmeowlras." He pointed at the intense look in his eyes "See? He's a revolutionary at heart, wants to save the cat world from being oppressed by the humans, I wrote a fan-fic on that subject, it's called, Les Kittens." Joly smiled and handed Feuilly another cat, this one dark and bandy legged "This one is Meowbeuf, he's older, needs a forever home." Combeferre instantly took a liking to him and took him from Feuilly "I'll take Meowbeuf Joly." Joly hugged Combeferre "You will!?" Grantaire rescued Enmeowlras from Feuilly and smiled at Joly "You know what, I've actually taken a unlikely liking to Enmeowlras, the cat revolutionary, I need a roommate anyway, it's to lonely at my place." Joly turned to Bahorel "Thank you for asking me to be your roommate, but, I think Grantaire needs me," Bahorel nodded "Was thinking the same thing, you get four of the cats and I keep two, okay? What with Feuilly going to bring another cat home." Joly smiled "Grantaire I am going to live with you, so Meowilly, Purrvaire, Meowtaire, and oh, Purrfeyrac will be living with you and Enmeowlras." Joly turned to Feuilly "So, there is a beautiful bengal you could take home, he's right, ouch! Meowsetta!? Don't paw at me so!" She was a dark brown cat with tiny paws and Feuilly smiled "Meowsetta?" Joly blushed "Yes, and her partner is Meowswy, so, urm, Musichetta and Boussuet." Feuilly looked down at his feet "Who's the skinny little kitten with the to long of legs that follows them around constantly meowing?" Joly blushed again "Urm, that would be me actually, Meowly, he's the runt of a litter that didn't survive, he's sad because Combmyfur is gone, he is usually very active, but, he's sad, Combmyfur took care of him and Meowtaire is gone too." A large red cat smacked little Meowly on the head and Joly swatted him away "That's Meowius Purrmontcey, he means well, but then." Grantaire picked up little Meowly and smiled slowly "We'll take Meowly too." Joly positively purred with happiness. 

Feuilly picked up Meowswy and Meowsetta and smiled "And I'll take Meowsetta and Meowswy."

"Hey guys." Etienne Courfeyrac said as he took in Joly covered in cats, Feuilly holding Meowswy and Meowsetta, Combeferre holding Meowbeuf, Grantaire with Enmeowlras and Meowly, Bahorel trying to capture Meowius Purrmontcey with little luck. 

"What the hell has happened to all of you!?" Combeferre scowled "How'd you know how to get here Courf?" Courfeyrac shuffled his feet "Hey Joly." Joly nodded at him "Hey Courf. Want to adopt a cat?" Courfeyrac scooped up Meowius and laughed "My roommate is going to hate me, but, sure." He looked down at the cat "So, what's his name Joly?" Joly walked closer "Oddly enough, Meowius Purrmontcey." Without thinking Courfeyrac leaned forward and kissed Joly on his cheek. 

Silence fell. 

"Oh, sorry." Joly stuttered at him as Courfeyrac apologised. 

Joly pulled away "So, how's it going with stealing Marius's girlfriend?" Courfeyrac blanched.

"Well, I don't really care what you think!" Patria started as her boyfriend gave a great sigh and threw his hands in the air "How can you not believe in that!? It is the right of the people to-" 

"Hey, 'Ferre, Courf, Fra, Bahorel, Jolllly, 'Taire." Sebastian Enjolras stood in the shelter door looking surly. 

Grantaire was the first to speak "What the hell happened to you Apollo?" Enjolras stepped forward "Cut the Apollo thing 'Taire." Grantaire shrugged "What happened to you?" Joly deposited a cat in Enjolras's arms and kissed Enjolras's cheek "Patria dumped you?" Enjolras nodded "We had a falling out if you must know, Monsieur Nosey." Joly smiled "Sorry, adopt a cat."

"I don't like cats." Bahorel laughed "Once Joly's done with you, you won't have a choice, you'll adopt the whole shelter to make him happy, just to make him smile." Joly blushed "Thanks Bahorel." Enjolras looked down at the purring cat in his arms and sighed "Don't try to make me like you, don't try to be cute little o- what?" He looked at Joly, who put on his best puppy dog eyes "Enjolras, would you adopt a cat? Just for me?" 

Enjolras groaned "No, Jolllly I won't adopt one of your mangy little -" he made the mistake of glancing up into Joly's wide brown eyes "Oh." Joly knew he had him then. 

"Enj, please adopt a poor cat? They need forever homes. Please?" Enjolras nodded "Someday Joly, I'm going to find out how the heck you got me wrapped around your finger." Joly smiled softly "I love you Enjolras."

Joly's phone rang "Hey 'Chetta, wha- what? What!? Boussuet!? Car wreck!?" His legs gave way and Enjolras and Grantaire banged their heads together rushing to catch him. 

"Grantaire!" "Apollo!" Musichetta's voice came through the speaker "Joly!? Darling!? Joly!?" "Here 'Chetta, here."


	5. Courfeyrac to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac takes charge,  
> Enjolras has to deal with Grantaire,  
> Joly's freaking out on everyone,  
> Jehan meets a gal, who's just his type,  
> Combeferre is tasked with taking care of all Les Kittens at once,  
> Boussuet is in the hospital,  
> Musichetta is distraught and doesn't cope well,  
> Grantaire hates Patria and thinks he's in love with Joly, because Joly is so kind.  
> Bahorel and Feuilly have no clue what to do,  
> And,  
> Javert is a jerk while Jean Valjean is the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really got a bit crazy with the kittens, but, anyway, here's to getting back on track.

"Okay! I'll take Joly to the hospital while everyone else just clears up the mess that the cats made." Etienne Courfeyrac said as he took charge of the muddled situation and took Joly's hand in his "Come on Jolllly, I'll take you to see Boussuet and Musichetta." Joly pulled his hand away and scowled up at a puzzled Courfeyrac "I didn't ask you to come here Courf, go away, I want 'Taire to take me." 

Emeric Grantaire looked down into Joly's face and nodded "I'll take him." He helped Joly up and rummaged for his car keys before remembering he had taken Boussuet's motorbike "Jolllly? Do you know how to ride a motorbike?" Joly shook his head "No, I'm usually holding on behind the driver, for dear life. You?"

Grantaire smiled softly "Come on." He ruffled Joly's bangs as he led him out.

"Grantaire! Slow down!?" Florent Joly held onto Emeric Grantaire's waist as they sped down the road.

"Hey, I really liked how you recited Pablo Neruda." Jehan Prouvaire looked up into the smiling face of a young woman and blushed "O-h thank you." She held out her hand and smiled warmly "Names Rosalie, I'm new here at the Musain, what is your name?" Jehan, not usually stuttering, stuttered "J-Jehan Pr-rouvaire, Jehan Prouvaire," he blushed softly "Do you have a last name," she sat down beside him "This seat taken?" Jehan smiled softly at the beautiful brunette, he squinted at her, she looked strangely familiar "It is now." She ordered a beer and sipped it slowly before saying to the bartender "Hey, bonjour, I am looking for my brother, his name is Florent, he comes in here quite often with some other men, do you know where I can find him?" Jehan coughed into his drink and turned sideways to stare at her, oh my god, she looked almost exactly like Florent Joly, oh my god! Her brother, Florent! "Oh my god, is your last name, does it just happen to be Joly?" She nodded and leaned towards him "As a matter of fact yes, how do you know?" Jehan blinked "I know your brother Florent." 

Florent Joly was crying and trying not to have Grantaire hear, but, even over the road noise, Grantaire could hear him and, unknown to Joly, he too was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes the first chapter.


End file.
